


The Last Left to Stand

by seasalt_wolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alot of Death, Angst, Death, I would say I'm sorry, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Major Character Injury, Pain, This hurts, but I'm not, end of the world AU, major feels, no happy ending, sort of happy ending?, written in like 20 minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:50:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasalt_wolf/pseuds/seasalt_wolf
Summary: Who knew that "I love you" could redeem the Devil?





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is the first thing I have written in like a year?? So I decided to stick to my first OTP, and try out angst. Hope you enjoy :) (P.S comments make me feel alive)

It starts with the flu. It's the middle of winter so no one thinks much of the coughing and sneezing. The blood is blamed on burst blood vessels from coughing to hard. So people keep interacting, practising lax hygiene and generally continuing their everyday lives. 

It's not until the medicine stops working, people start dying and a national state of emergency is declared that people start worrying. By then, it's too late. 

Things get ugly, real fast. Governments collapse in a matter of days. Scientists working on a cure? Dead within two weeks. Hazmat does nothing. The virus bleeds into the skin, burrows under and kills you one day at a time. Children go first, then the sick and elderly. There's no rules, no nothing anymore. Only chaos on the streets as people realise they're dying. There's looting, rape and murder. Bodies are left to rot, which only helps the disease mutate and attack faster. It started with normal flu symptoms, but now there's boils on peoples skin, blood seeping through open sores around their eyes and mouths.

The interesting thing is it affects the monsters Sam and Dean would normally be hunting. They find nests of vampires that have torn each other to pieces, pus exploded across the walls, the stench of rotten meat in the air. Werewolves start finding hunters, asking for death. But it hits the demons the hardest. Crowley dies quickly, blood running out his ears and nose. There's no red smoke rising out of him, and when Sam stabs him with the blade, he doesn't light up like demons should. It's then the boys start to worry. 

Oddly enough, the angels are the only ones who the sickness does not pick. Lucifer is sealed safely in Nick, but Sam checks him everyday for rashes or boils. Dean does the same for Castiel. Both Sam and Dean seem to be resilient to the disease. Or at least, Sam knows he is. He never gets the chance to ask Dean. 

He never does in the end. Three weeks later Sam walks into Deans motel room to find a note. That Dean's found boils, and started coughing up blood. That he's going for good this time, Castiel is going to take him to Heaven after he ends things.  
There's a Glock missing out the boot of the Impala. Sam knows what his brother has done.

Castiel doesn't come back.

 

Lucifer and Sam are still going strong four months later in Alaska. Lucifer can't access Heaven, and Hell is only full of demons. They still love each other, despite all the world falling to pieces around them. Sam seems to be avoiding the illness, Lucifer using what's left of his Grace to avoid other people, and keep Sam away from rotten animals. 

It's another six months before shit hits the fan. Lucifer, low on Grace, doesn't feel the group up ahead until Sam is shot. He lets out a soft grunt and just gently falls onto his knees,far to graceful for someone who's bleeding out onto fresh snow. All Sam can think is the world smells of ozone, and how tired he is. He misses his brother. He loves Lucifer with all his soul, but that doesn't mean he stops missing Dean. As his head tips over into the snow (he can't even feel how cold it is) he's vaguely aware of screaming. Lucifer doesn't scream. Lucifer is quiet in his fury as he rips four people apart. 

Sam closes his eyes for a moment, and when he opens them again Lucifer is kneeling beside him. A distant part of him laughs, Sam Winchester bringing the Devil to his knees. Who'd have thought? He can feel Lucifers hands pulling at is shirt, pulling him closer. They both know that Lucifer doesn't have enough Grace to fix this. That it wasn't the disease that took Sam in the end, it was an idiot with a gun. Life just isn't fair.

Sam dies, blood bubbling over his lips, in the arms of an Archangel that has nothing left now. His last words feel like they are carved into Lucifers skin. Three words uttered at the end of the world, through the lips of the boy who was meant to be an abomination, but was Lucifers saviour.

Lucifer buries him.  
And then Lucifer shuts his eyes and prays.  
He opens them in Heaven, beside the person he loves, smiling.


End file.
